Amaranth's Promise
by Neferiti
Summary: Sequel to The Day when Magic's Exposed. The family is grieving, but Wyatt can't and wont accept what happened. He and Amaranth ready to fight for what they have lost. They have to face with Destiny, Elders, but nothing can stop a brother and a promise...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. i know what you think. I promise i wont abandon my other two stories,but i have to write it down! So good reading and please comment what you think. It would be easier to know. Thanks a lot! So here ya go! Oh, and i know it's short...**

_

* * *

A thousand year ago__…_

_Lot of people was running up and down collecting weapons and preparing for the fight. From the other side of the big wall dangerous growling could be heard frightening everyone. _

"_Where is the leader?" someone screamed. _

"_At his place." Another one answered, but the man'd never found out who. He ran to one of the buildings there and he hit the door and shot it open. In there was dark, so he nearly couldn't take out the figure at the other and of the large place. _

"_Lord Jillian! The demons are here! We have to fight back!" he shouted, but his voice was full of respect. The other man stood up and turned towards him. _

"_I see" he answered. His dark green eyes checked the man at the door, or should he say boy? He was just 20 years old 3 years younger than he. "Everybody go to the gate. Take the mortals to the cave. I will be at the wall." the boy nodded and ran out of the building as fast as he came. Jillian sighed heavily and looked at the sword in his hand. _

"_What do you think, Amaranth? Shall we kill some demon?" he asked the sword and laughed as he heard the reply in his mind. He stepped out of the building to join into the fight. _

* * *

Now...

Leo paced up and down in the living room. He had that sickening feeling in his stomach, but he couldn't place it. Something was off and he felt powerless as he was.

"Leo! For Christ's sake! Everything gonna be okay!" Henry tried to calm him down, but he was pale too. He just arrived home to find out that his wife and daughters went to fight demons again. Coop stood leaning against the doorframe, but didn't say anything. He had enough problems with a missing child.

"It have to be, right?" Leo replied with a white face. "It's just that feeling. I'm so worried, sorry." Henry nodded and leaned back in the armchair. He just finished the move, when the room was filled with bright blue and white lights. The three men jumped to their feet and waited. The first thing what Leo saw was his eldest son. He smiled happily knowing he was alive and there, but he saw something else too… there was no happy laugh, no proud speech about the hunt, just stillness, sadness, guilt and pain. He stared at Wyatt as the young man hugged protectively a body to his chest. His hands were covered with blood and his face with tears.

"It's not true, right? It can't be true, right?" the formal elder stammered desperately. "Heal him!" he demanded staring at his oldest, who stepped back from his fathers eyes. Piper started to walk towards her husband with teary face and pained eyes, but with concern in her heart.

"Leo…"

"Don't Leo me! Heal my son! Any of you!" he screamed, but no body moved, only Wyatt sobbed silently tightening his hold on his brother.

"Wyatt, hon. Take him to Magic School, okay?" Piper tried to be gentle, but her voice failed her not once.

"He is not taking him anywhere!" Leo hissed furiously. "How can you be so cold?"

"Leo ENOUGH! Wyatt Go!" Piper screamed finally. When he was gone, she sent a look at her silently crying sisters and their families.

"Leave us alone, please" she chocked out and watched as the others disappeared, everybody with her/his way of teleport.

"What the Hell is going on?" Leo attacked her with words immediately.

"We need to talk…"

* * *

Wyatt reappeared at magic school. He laid the body onto one of the couches and sat down next to his brother at the floor. There was no student, no teacher there, because of the exposure, but he wasn't interested. He didn't care if the world fall apart or the World's End come, moreover he waited, wanted it to happen. A darklighter. A fucking darklighter took away his best friend and he couldn't save him or take revenge, 'cause it got away. Nobody saw it coming, nobody saw the attacker, just the accomplishment of it.

He lost all of his sense about the world, but he was interrupted when a strong arm grabbed his shoulder. He lifted his teary eyes to the other man and met with familiar crystal blue, terrifield ones.

"What happened?" Salogel stammered looking at his formal student, who lay still on the couch. Wyatt opened his mouth to say something, but no voice came out of his throat. After a minute he gave up and cried again. Salogel held his shoulders trying to calm the boy, but he had to fight with his own grief to support the boy…

None of them seemed to remember/recognize that there was one more being in the room. Amaranth. The magical being just stood in the background staring at his failure. His vow shattered into little peaces. Thousand years of lies and failure overwhelmed his mind, forcing him onto his knees…

"_Amaranth…promise me something…"_

"…_I promise…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jillian stood at the highest point of the wall which was surrounding the village. In side humans were ready to fight, mortals and magical beings together. On the other side demons, evil creatures were waiting to kill. The young witch tightened his hold on the sword in his hand and turned to his fighters. _

"_My friends! The day has come! It's time for fight back and protect our families! ATTACK!" he shouted with full volume. He saw as the wall gave up and the demons broke in the village. Witches and weapons waited for them. He took one last deep breath and jumped down from the wall into the huge and bloody crowed. _

* * *

Salogel was gone now with Chris. He said he knew a place where he would be safe. Since that Wyatt has been pacing in the room murmuring things silently. Amaranth was sitting on the floor in his teenager form, watching the blond.

Suddenly Wyatt stopped and stared at the other one.

"What should I do? I can't let him go like this! It's not his time yet! Please believe in me!" he begged.

"I believe. And I know it's not his time. But you have to know something." Am answered silently. Wyatt watched him with out a word, waiting. Am sighed heavily.

"It would have happened any time. It's because of his soul." Wyatt blinked slowly.

"I don't quite understand what you mean." He said hesitantly. Amaranth looked thoughtfully for a little, than continued.

"Do you remember the story about Your Aunt, when her past life started to have an effect on her?"

"Yeh, she nearly died."

"The very same thing happened to Chris too. That was the reason why I always tried my best to be there and protect him." Am sad sadly and looked away. How could he look into Wyatt's eyes when he failed to save the most important man to him? But he must tell him everything, so they can save Chris. He failed him once and he won't let this turn out like this.

"How will we do this?" Wyatt asked softly. His eyes were wide since the event, his cheeks nearly bloody read and he was too pale for Amaranth liking, but the magical being concentrated on the task before him.

"I know a way, but…"

"But what? For God's sake, Amaranth! It's Chris who are we talking about! There is no place for but!"

"Calm down, Wyatt!"

"How should I calm down? My brother is dead! Sorry if I can't stay relaxed!"

"Wyatt! Not helping!"

"This damn situation's not helping!" Wyatt shouted angrily and started the pacing again. He took few calming breath, but it didn't seem to be enough. However he would have done everything for Chris, so he forced his ager away. When he seemed to be thinking clearer he turned to Am.

"So…But…?"

"The Elders will try to prevent that"

"Why would they do that?" Wyatt asked close to the brake down, the only thing which kept him on his feet was the chance of bringing Chris back, and now they have to face with serious problems too.

"Because I would change back, and Chris would get some serious talents too."

"So?"

"The two of you would be unstoppable."

"But we are goods!" Wyatt protested. This was ridiculous! Why would it be a problem?

"Now. The elders think that one of you or both can change. And that would be catastrophic." Suddenly Wyatt's eyes got darker.

"You know what? I don't care. The Elders let us down so many times. They won't stand in my way. I'll get my brother back, and now listen carefully! NO. MATTER. WHAT!" to his surprise Amaranth smiled gently at him.

"This was what I wanted to hear." With that he walked to the library, towards one of the bookshelves. Wyatt followed him curiously, but still whipping away his tears. Amaranth carefully took of an old book and started to flip it.

"You said that you'll change back. What does it mean?" the blond boy asked. Am didn't even look up or stopped.

"Not now, Wyatt!" than he stopped at a page and he put his hand onto a picture of a blade. His hand glowed with a purple light as the blade slowly appeared in the air above the book with its full glory. Wyatt gasped in shock.

"That's cool." He noted. Am shrugged with a not caring expression on his face. That reached for the blade, but it slipped away, before he could touch it.

"Don't play with me, Chrona! I will use you, and I don't care if you like it or not." With that he reached again for the sword and it stay still for him. Am smiled and grabbed it.

"Chrona? This sword has a name?" Wyatt asked with wide eyes.

"Excalibur has too"

"Yeh, but Excalibur is a legendary sword. I've never heard about Chrona!" Amranth laughed a little and stared at Wyatt with an Are-you-that–idiot look.

"You know, Excalibur not the only magical weapon. There others too."

"I'm not moron! I know that"

"So why are you so surprised? Excalibur is one of the strongest ones and it became the symbol of the lordship, but there is lot of nearly as strong weapons as it is. Chrona can be as dangerous as Excalibur, but she can't accept anybody as her partner."

"So why can you touch it? 'Cause you threatened it?" the Twice Blessed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She knows me." Amaranth answered with a small smile.

"You mean it"

"No! Her!"

"Why?"

"Can we stop it? Just summon Excalibur!" Amaranth pleaded tiredly.

"Why?" Wyatt asked, but in blue and white lights the legendary sword appeared in his hands. Amaranth sighed softly, but smirked when he looked at the sword in his hands.

"We are gonna hunt"

**

* * *

Hello everybody! :D **** I know that I was nowhere to be found a quite while, but I'm here! So I have a question. Do you want the cousins or Bianca or the Charmed Ones and their husbands or Salogel in this story? Thank you for the answer! It would be a grate help! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The fight was__ horrible for him too. And they were losing. He and Amaranth fought with all of their power, but it didn't seem to be enough. Mortals and whites were dying, but the demons just continued to come. They force the good beings to back and they rapidly found themselves trapped between the other part of the wall and the demons. At least the children and the olders succeed with the escape. It was horrible as the only twelve remaining goods tried to be brave and face with death. And he couldn't save them no matter how powerful he was. Suddenly he found himself alone, in front of numerous laughing demons and with a deep wound on his stomach. He was shaking and breathing heavily. Only Amaranth's shield protected him and maybe that was the only thing which kept him alive. _

"_Come on, Jillian! Don't give up!" he heard the magical sword's voice in his mind. _

"_I failed, Amaranth. Everybody died! I can't do this anymore." He replied brokenly. "Put down your shield!" he said softly. _

"_No! Think about the others, whom escaped!"_

"_It's my time! Let me fight!" _

"_You are out of your mind! You can't kill that many demons!" _

"_I won't kill them. I'll kill their leader." He replied nearly choking. He hadn't got much time left, but he won't die alone, he was sure of it. As a miracle, Amaranth did as he was told. When the shield went down, Jillian levitated to the air. He eyed with the leader since he saw him at the first time. He was standing on the wall, where he was an hour ago. He flew rapidly and arrived in front of the demon. He had normal features, but he was evil to the bone._

"_Die!" Jillian shouted with rage. The demon smirked evilly and summoned his sword too. They started to fight. However Jillian was injured and he was tired, the determination and the fire in his sparking green eyes were stronger that anything and that made him stronger too. The other demons were shouting to encourage their chief. But he didn't need it. With a lucky move the demon cut Jillian's chest with his sword and injured him badly. The witch fell backwards and stayed where he was. The demon approached him. _

"_Stand up Jillian!" Amaranth shouted in his head. _

"_Can't" Jillian choked out. He looked up hatefully at his enemy who was towering over him. _

"_You are strong." The demon started coldly. Jillian couldn't respond. "But you will die. However one they your soul will reborn and I can't let that, right?" he said with black light in his eyes as he leaned forward. _

"_You know, I want to build an empire, and you are the one, who dared to stand up against me. I will remember of you always, and I want you to do the same. In another life too." He grabbed Jillian's dark brown locks and pulled his face closer." And you will remember. You won't forget me, as you'll die every time before you reach the twenty-three years." With that he pushed Jillian backwards. The young witch laughed loudly at the others monologue._

"_And how will you do that? You can't effect at my other lives. Nobody can! You are not that strong." he responded. The demon smirked darkly, which made Jillian pale. _

"_Don't underestimate me, witch!" his eyes turned completely black, as his whole body. Black shot from his mouth towards Jillian. _

"_Run!" Amaranth shouted desperately, but his partner couldn't even move, because of the exhaustion and the blood loss. Just watched as the light found its way to his body, and he screamed out loudly as it reached his heart. He was so near to death, but one thing kept him alive. He has to kill that demon…_

* * *

Wyatt looked around in the cave. It was normal, or as normal as the demonic caves always are. Amaranth was kneeling on the ground and tried to read our something from the signs on the sandy floor. As Amaranth said before, they were hunting. They had to find the darklighter, which took away Chris' life. Amaranth said it was important for the resurrection, so he didn't complain. So he just stood here with Excalibur in his hand and waited. After few minutes Amaranth rose from the ground and closed his eyes. Wyatt decided to break the silence.

"Did find anything?" he asked.

"He was here." The other replied. The blond witch rolled his eyes.

"I know that!" Amaranth opened his eyes and stared at him with his intense blur, nearly white eyes. Wyatt stepped back, 'cause he never saw his brother's protector like that.

"I know where he is." Am said, Wyatt calmed down a little and tried to make himself not to be annoying anymore near the magical being. Amaranth closed his eyes again, than tightened his grip on Chrona. "Follow me" with that he disappeared in a sharp light. Wyatt sighed heavily, but did as he was told and disappeared in blue and white orbs.

* * *

Bianca wasn't angry. She was furious! She stabbed the demon in front of her with an athame, but without mercy. They didn't deserve it. This damn demon didn't know where or at least who was the darklighter who did that to her. Who killed the love of her life. She looked around, but there was no other demon in the cave. She needed to find one.

That was the minute when she suddenly recognized what she was doing. She was becoming the monster which hunted her in her nightmares. She suddenly threw away the athame and sank to her knees. She couldn't do that anymore. Chris always warned her that the revenge gender the evilness. He warned her and she had forgotten it that easily. Tears filled her brown eyes. Chris wanted her to be good no matter what happen and she owe him that much.

She got up onto her feet. No, she won't hunt revenge, but she knew well that Wyatt wouldn't let the things end like this. So, she will help him and with that way, she won't become evil. She smiled sadly. Even after the darkest night, the morning always comes.

She closed her eyes and sensed after Wyatt. She spent lot of time with him, so she could find him. She frowned when she found the Twice Blessed witch. He was in the Underworld. That didn't mean good. She shimmered out quickly.

* * *

Amaranth arrived again into an empty cave and he started to search again. Wyatt fought with the urge to roll his eyes. So he forced himself to think about the things what Amaranth said. They will have to face with the elders. He frowned. Chris hated the elders and it was ironic that he was half an elder. Sam and Chris had an interesting incident with them and that affected at him too, moreover the elders feared him. He just felt that. So, they will need backup.

He put out his cell phone and called one of his cousins. Amaranth looked up at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Calling some one." He huffed. Why does he care? "Just keep on searching." Amaranth shrugged and didn't say anything. He was glad that Wyatt seemed to be out of his catatonic state.

Wyatt patted with his leg as he waited for someone to pick up the damn…

"Wyatt?"

"Prue."

"Are you okay? I mean can I help?" she asked. Her voice was soft and full with pain. He could hear it clearly.

"Yes! You know Amaranth know something, we bring him back, but the elders…"

"Wyatt, stop!" she said suddenly angrily. The blond witch blinked in shock.

"But"

"No, Wyatt!"

"Everyone is grieving, not just you. I can't do that! Neither me nor Sam! He thinks he is the reason for this! Just stop, okay? Just stop." With that she hung up the phone.

"But you said you would help" Wyatt whispered to the nothingness.

Amaranth didn't look up. He would have sworn that that would happen. Prue was the calmest, but she couldn't cope with that either. There was no way that the others say different thing.

Suddenly some one shimmered in. Amaranth grabbed his sword, but stopped in mid move. Bianca held up her hands in a calming manner.

"Hey" she said softly. She was the perfect reflection of Wyatt. The blond man threw himself at her and wrapped his strong arms around the girl. Bianca accepted the embrace.

"You have a plan." She said softly.

"Yeh, we have. We bring him back." Wyatt whispered back. The girl buried her face into his chest deeper.

"I wanna help" Wyatt pulled away gently and smiled at her a teary smile.

"I'm so glad because of you" he replied. Bianca smiled a small smile that turned her gaze at Amaranth who was examining the ground again. Slowly he lifted his face towards the ceiling.

"I've found him." Wyatt lifted Excalibur to the air.

"Let's do it!"

**

* * *

Okay, I get it. In as much as no one shared his/ her idea or opinion, I put Bianca in. I owe her that much, but if you don't like how the story works out just write down what you think. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a problem with the uploading :S i don't know what will i do 56 days later. so if you can help me :S But now enjoy!**

* * *

Prue was staring at her cell phone sadly. Did she make the right decision? She carefully looked at Sam who was sitting on her bad and he was crying without stopping. She knew well that he would totally broke apart if they start to hope than ding out that it was illusion. She couldn't let that happen. But a small voice just continued saying. _"What if they could save him? What if they will fail because of you? Will you sacrifice Chris for this?" _

"Who was that?" she looked towards his brother again. Sam was staring at her with wide, sad eyes.

"It was…nothing." She lied. Probably Sam wouldn't share her opinion. "Just rest" she smiled at him.

"You are lying." He said angrily. Prue touched his face and forced him to calm down, then sent him into a deep sleep. When she stood up again she looked around guiltily.

"I'm sorry. But I want the best for you. I won't lose you again."

* * *

The darklighter was bouncing about his 'heroic' work. He said he was following the four demon sibling and waited for the perfect moment. When he reached to the moment when he fired Amaranth didn't even try to stop Wyatt and Bi. The two witches attacked. Firstly they fought with the other demons that where in the demon bar, while Amaranth made sure that the Darklighter stayed still. They finished quickly, than the other two joined to the magical being and its prisoner.

"Why did you attack him?" Wyatt asked with a dangerously low voice. The demon's eyes were wide because of the fear. He stammered nervously.

"They wanted him dead" now Bianca came.

"Who are they?" she asked. Suddenly the Darklighter's eyes darkened and his face became dangerously white.

"I won't tell you. You can't do anything to me which would make me betray them." He growled.

"Wanna bet?" Bianca hissed. The darklighter laughed bitterly.

"Yeh and I just won!" Amaranth frowned thoughtfully.

"HE won't speak." He answered without any emotion or interest. The other two looked curiously, but none of them asked again.

"Then just kill him" Wyatt smirked. He lifted Excalibur, but Amaranth stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Wait." He said than he took put a vial from his packet then cut the demon with Chrona. He carefully caught some drop of its blood, than closed the vial and put it back to his pocket.

"He is yours" he said softly and turned his back towards them and walked away. He heard the painful cry of the demon. He didn't have to watch the scene to know that the demon died without fear. Who ever sent him knew something which makes the demons fear their name or their trust.

"And now?" Wyatt asked as they arrived next to him. Amranth looked up with not so happy eyes.

"Now we have to face with the Angel of Destiny, the Angel of Death and the elders."

"With which one will we start?" the blond boy asked.

"With the Angel of Death. He will be the easiest to handle." Amaranth nodded, than disappeared in his sharp light. The other two looked at each other with a strange feeling in their stomach, but they followed him.

* * *

Okay. He always hated white and being dead didn't change that. Chris huffed loudly as he looked around. The city where he grew up was there, just in that damn color. No green, blue, yellow or red, just white. Okay, some place you can se black too.

He knew well what happened to him and he hated it. It was so simple. He didn't even have a chance to fight back. _"Poor Wy" _he thought sadly. He was pulled out of his body before he hit the ground, but he heard his brother's anguished cry. He must be in great pain. Chris wanted to go back just to tell his brother that he is okay, on his way. He wanted to tell him that he have to move on. He wanted to tell him that he loved him and he was the best brother. He just wanted to say goodbye.

But he couldn't do that. He died without a last word. It wasn't fair! And why the heck hell was he even here???

"Because you have a chance to go back." A calm voice came from behind him. He stared at his personal Angel of Death in shock.

"What?" he asked. Clarence smiled gently.

"It's up to Amaranth to break the curse." By the time, Chris was totally stunned.

"Curse?" Clarence nodded.

"You will find out. But now, just pray for that they won't run out of time." With that the angel disappeared living the confused Chris alone.

"But what's the limit?" he mumbled.

* * *

Leo was sitting in his son's former room. It was still full with his old toys; there was his old laptop and his old books. Everything screamed that it was him. How worried they were when they moved out to their own apartment. They thought that only they can protect the two boys. Piper checked herself that the little flat was totally safe. She and her sisters put many power of three spells on to it. They vowed that they would make sure that their children would live far longer than them. But now he is here again, his second son… he couldn't even think about it. The thought didn't come to his mind. It was so unbelievable. It wasn't right and it couldn't be like that. He secretly always feared that history will repeat itself. Bur if his son meant to die like his other self, he should have lived for few more years!

He shook his head. He didn't want to think. He leaned back onto the bed. Le lay silently, just remembering the old good times.

* * *

Piper watched quietly as her husband lay on the bed with silent tears. She had her owns too. After her Prue's death she thought that nothing can hurt like that. But the first shock was the time traveling Chris' death. She couldn't cope with that and she became so overprotective with his mini-form. This time, there was no remaining part of his soul. There was nothing to protect.

Oh, there was. Her other son. Wyatt must be so lost now. The two of them was the perfect pair. Wyatt is the power itself, but she always had the feeling that Chris was the leader of the two. He was strong as a witch too, but his real power was in his soul. His name wasn't a mistake. And she lost him.

She closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall heavier. She turned to walk up to the attic. She had to find his other son.

* * *

"Angel of Death?" Bianca asked again. Amaranth was looking through books again, while she and Wyatt were standing in the middle of the library of Magic School. They wanted to help, really, but an Angel of Death? Oh and after the Angel of Destiny! Fun, isn't it?

Amaranth huffed annoyed, but replied.

"Yeh, now, I just have to find a way to summon him without the power of three!" Wyatt ran his hands through his hair.

"Just choose one of the spells! I'm the Twice Blessed, Bianca is a Phoenix and you are…err….you know! We should be enough!" Amaranth looked at him not so kindly.

"I want to do it as safely as I can! But where is that damn spell????" he cried angrily.

"You won't need it." Someone interrupted them. They stared at the new arriver. Amaranth forgot to close his mouth.

"Clarence?" he choked out. The old man smiled at him gently.

"I haven't seen you a while, Amaranth."

**

* * *

Here ya go! I hope you like it. Oh, and for my mind's sake! Comment please! **


	5. Chapter 5

„I haven't seen you a while, Amaranth" Clarence said with a smile. Amaranth's face fell.

"I tried to make sure that we won't for a while too." he answered. Wyatt pointed Excalibur at the Angel.

"I have seen you before! You were there when Chris…" he didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't have to. Clarence nodded with the familiar smile.

"I'm Chris' Angel of Death. Oh, if you want to know, I'm yours too. The two of you had some very close calls already, but now it's up to you decided if it's Chris' time or just another close call." Amaranth frowned at the old man.

"So you are saying that you agree with our plan? Won't we need to argue or something?" Clarence laughed gently.

"Why would I protest? I'm not cruel!" then he looked seriously at the three of them. "And it shouldn't be Chris' time yet. His light is too strong now. He meant to live." Bianca stepped forward with an angry face.

"If you knew that, why did you take him?" she hissed angrily. Clarence smiled calmly as respond, than sent a look to Amaranth. He immediately understood.

"You took him to the limbo, right?" he asked in amazement. The angel nodded.

"Where?" Wyatt gasped in shock. This place was nearly the Hell! Why would he take him there?

"Because this is the only place from where you can ring him back. I should have took him to your Aunt Prue or You Grandmother, but I didn1t do that. this is the best place for him now. Oh, and he can meet with you former Uncle."

"Who?" Bianca asked with a frown. Wyatt was as lost as her so he couldn't reply. However Amaranth turned away and ran his hand through his hair showing without any direct that he knew the answer. Fortunately Clarence replied.

"With Cole."

"Cole? You mean Cole Turner?" Wyatt asked. The Angel nodded.

"Who?" Bi asked again.

"Belthazor" Amaranth mumbled. Bianca covered her face with her palm.

"My great God! Can it be more complicated?" she whimpered. Wyatt shook his head.

"Never ask that! And you to know, Cole isn't our Uncle!" Amaranth gazed with the eldest charmed son than gave the Angel of Death a 'Will-ya-explain-it-to-him-since-you-brought-it-up?' look.

"He was Phoebe's husband, wasn't he?" the angel said. Wyatt shrugged.

"He was a demon and my Aunt vanquished him. So he isn't my Uncle." Amaranth had enough of it by the time.

"Can we concentrate on out mission? We have you brother to save!" ha cried.

"He is the Angel of Death! Why doesn't he just bring him back?" Bianca pointed out.

"It's complicated"

"Always everything is complicated!!!" the girl huffed.

"And it's you task to do that. This is the important part of the whole Thing. Now you've got what you wanted. I have to go. Good luck!" and the Angel was gone.

* * *

Chris wondered in the 'deadly white' town as he called it. Without any reason he found himself before the Halliwell Manor. He stopped and just stared up to the house. He knew that was childish, but he feared to go in.

"Don't be such a brat, Chris!" he murmured to himself. Slowly he opened the door and stepped in. It was white as that plane, but more over empty. He looked around sadly.

"I hope you won't fail, Am. I don't want to spend my after life there."

"What's your problem with it? You just spent less than a day here, not like me!" Chris slowly turned towards the voice and found himself facing with a man dressed in a suit.

"Who are you?" he asked folding his arms across his chest. The other shook his head smirking a little. He sat down to an armchair and gazed with the younger man.

"You are your mother's son indeed. I'm just very surprised that you didn't blow me up yet." He smirked.

"There is no magic here. So? Your name?" he asked again inpatiently. The man smirked again, but answered.

"My name is Cole." Chris eyes grew wide.

"You mean Cole Turner? You mean Belthazor?" Cole's face fell.

"Can you forget the Belthazor part? I'm half human for God's sake." He looked up again and frowned. "What?" Chris was staring at him in a very ugly way.

"You hurt Aunt Phoebe! I whish I could blew you up! Where is magic when I need it?" Cole quickly put up his hands in a defensive way.

"You really should take some calming breath! You know in and out and again…"

"Why don't you shut up? You are so lucky that I met with you and not Sam or Uncle Coop!"

"How would a Cupid hurt me? He is nothing compared against me. You know Phoebe deserves better."

"I deserve better than be forced to keep company to you! For God's sake! What did I do in my life that I deserve that horrible punishment?" Cole made a grimace.

"Don't be so overdramatic! I'm not that bad!"

"You are a demon!" Chris pointed out. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Half! I'm half a human too!"

"You mean you were."

"Oh my God! I'll go insane! How long do you want to stay here? Cole cried out.

"Ask Am. Oh, and Belthazor!"

"COLE!"

"I just wanted to tell you the bad news."

"What?" Chris grinned evilly.

"You are already insane!" Cole got up approaching the laughing witch.

"Oh, you damn rat!" "

* * *

Amaranth and Bianca tried to make sure that everything was ready for the Angel of Destiny's summoning. They brought candles and the spell was ready too. Suddenly he heard a soft jingling. Firstly he ignored it, but then thought about it again and orbed towards the caller.

"Wyatt! I was worried. Where have you been?" she asked gently.

" I was…" but he stopped. Will his mother react like Prue? Or would she help? Would she lock him up in a room preventing him to save his brother? He couldn't risk that so he continued carefully. "I won't do anything what I would regret later." Piper frowned a little. It was scarier when Wyatt said that.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Her son nodded, but didn1t smile or anything. He wore a mask which was so much like what covered Chris Perry's emotions. She lowered her gaze. "Okay. I thought we should go after the demon which…you know" which killed your brother. But she wouldn't say it out loud.

"You don't have to worry about it." Wyatt spoke up without an emotion. Piper lifted her head up sharply. She feared the answer.

"Why?"

"He isn't a threat anymore. Bianca, Am and I did what we had to."

"You mean you…" Piper started, but Wyatt cut her off.

"We killed him. But now I have to go back! They need me" he said when he heard Bi calling for him.

"Wyatt! Wait! What are you doing?" Piper asked worriedly. Wyatt stared at her for a moment.

"Anything for him" with that he orbed away living a desperate mother at home. He didn't want to be so cold with her, but she reminded him Chris and knowing her fears he didn't want anything standing in his way, at least not his family. It was hard after what Prue said. He didn't want to make it worst.

When he arrived Bianca and Am was ready to summon the angel of Destiny.

"Can we do it?" Amaranth asked. Wyatt nodded and stepped next to Bianca. When he looked down and met his with her eyes he saw the same determination which he was sure shone from his eyes too.

"Let's do it" Bi said.

**

* * *

Ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! **** Here ya go! Sorry for the Cole vs Chris part. I wanted to make it more serious, but I couldn't. I'm not a big Cole fan, but it think he and Chris should have met in the series. But they didn't so I put them together. Please Comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

„You are pouting" Cole noted as he stared down at Chris who was sitting on the staircase with folded arms.

"Yes I do" Chris replied sending a dark look at the man. "It's not fair spending my after life with YOU!" Cole rolled his eyes.

"I thought that we are over that" he mumbled. He looked down again at the kid. "How did you die?" he asked. Chris looked up with a funny face.

"What?"

"I asked how you died!" Cole started to get frustrated. Chris was confused though.

"Why do you want to know?" he demanded. Cole shrugged impatiently.

"I just want to. So will you reply?" Chris stared up at him, but didn't complain any further.

"By a darklighter arrow." He answered. Cole grimaced.

"Ouch, that's suck-"

"You are so sympathetic!" Chris huffed and stared ahead.

"Nah, at least you weren't vanquished six times." Chris sent him a 'you-are-just-joking-right?' look.

"Very funny" Cole shrugged with as 'I tried!'

"I just don't understand where were your protector that time? I mean Amaranth was always there when you were in trouble. Or most of the time. If he didn't than Wyatt was." He said thoughtfully. Chris stared at him with wide eyes.

"Who told you that?" he asked. Cole looked at him strangely.

"Nobody did. I was watching."

"Watching? From here? But no one is there, at least I can't see anything." Chris replied and he looked around with narrowed eyes, but still nothing. Cole's face held sorrow.

"Don't want to see. There won't be going back from there." Chris narrowed his eyes.

"Once my mom was forced to leave her body. She was attacked by a demon and she said she watched the happenings without being seen. She said some one helped her stay alive and she was saved. Moreover she was there and SAW everything. What's different with me?"

"I helped her."

"You?" Chris asked voice full of surprise. Cole made a face at him.

"Is this so unbelievable?" he asked. Chris nodded. Cole rolled his eyes again. Why is he doing that all the time since the boy is there? "Thank you very much!" he muttered.

"So? You didn't answer my question!" Chris demanded curiously. Cole ran his hand through his hair and he sank deep into his thoughts.

"It's different. I don't know why. I don't know how. It's just different. I think its not the same plane. Yes. Maybe that's the answer." Chris lowered his head.

"So I'm screwed." Cole looked at him sympathetically.

"Yeh and it's sucks."

"Did anyone tell you that you are the worst person to go for comfort?"

"Nope."

"Than I just did."

* * *

"Will it work?" Bianca asked looking at the spell in Amaranth's hand. The magical being read it again.

"It has to" he replied. Wyatt reached out and took the spell to himself.

"Than can we do it?" he asked.

"Of course! Read it!" Bi and Wyatt stood next to each other and started to chant the spell. The blond witch felt as an other presence slowly approached the school. In bright little light orbs the Angel of Destiny arrived. She looked around examining the three being in front of them.

"I haven't felt that much power so many years ago." She said keeping his eyes on Wyatt.

"I would throw it away all for my brother" he replied. She smiled sadly.

"I know." She leaned her head to the left side, but her eyes didn't leave his. "You want to do something what no body did until today."

"Then will you help us by let us do what we have to do?" Amaranth asked winning her gaze.

"It's a huge thing, Amaranth!" she protested calmly. The former protector's lips made a thin line on his face as he tried to control his emotions.

"But you let me do that before!" he said finally.

"It was an different time line" Amaranth couldn't stop himself yelling.

"What's different now?" he cried out desperately. The Angel calmly pointed at Wyatt.

"Him" then at Bianca. "Her" then waved with her arms denoting at the world. "Everything" Wyatt felt his heart sank slowly.

"What do you mean by this?" he asked hesitantly.

"One day you will find out. But this is not that day" The Angel replied, than she turned to Am again. "In this other time line Christopher had a great destiny to save the world."

"He should be do big things this time too!" Amaranth snapped back.

"And you? You will be there, but not like that. your destiny would be in his hands. Would you do that for him?"

"This is what I should have done for a thousand years. That would be my real destiny. And I want it." The angel smiled again, but now proudly.

"I just wanted to hear that. Good job Amaranth!" She gazed at the young woman who was standing back silently. "My child. You will have to make a hard decision. I hope you will choose the right way." Bianca smiled back.

"I will." The Angel remained silent, just lifted her gaze to the Twice Blessed ones. The locked their eyes together for who knows how long.

"Take care of him. He will need it. He will be vulnerable if you succeed in the first time." Wyatt nodded seriously.

"You know I will" The angel smiled last time than disappeared in the same lights.

"Are we finished?" Bianca asked. Amaranth nervously looked at her.

"Don't think so" he replied. Wyatt frowned at his partner.

"Who is left?"

"The hardest part. The Elders." Wyatt stared back with wide eyes.

"You gotte be kidding with me!" he groaned. Amaranth sighed heavily.

"Sorry, I'm not"

**

* * *

Poor Wyatt. Have I said before that the Halliwell children don't really like the Elders? Oh and I think the feeling is mutual. SO whacha think? Comment please!**


	7. Chapter 7

„That's mean that if they refuse I can blow them up? I mean all of them?" Wyatt said hopefully.

"No!" Amaranth protested quickly. "They are angry at you because of the whole exposure accident! Don't try their patient!"

"But just if they will refuse! I won't hurt them until thar(At least I'll try)" Wyatt said with a false smiled. Amaranth rolled his eyes and shrugged as giving up. Since Wyatt found out that they must chat with the Elders he annoyed him with that.

"Can we go?" he asked.

"Yeh, I just bring Excalibur!" The blond boy said turning to pick up the sword.

"Leave that Sword there!" Am cried angrily.

"Why? We will need it if we want to slay down them" Bianca noted. "We won't kill any of them! Geez! Your brother is an elder too."

"Just half! Oh, and try to say to him! I'm sure you would be slayed down too!" Wyatt smirked. Am tried to take a calming breath.

"We are going and you don't bring Excalibur, Athames or any weapon" he groaned.

"Can I keep my powers?" Bi asked sarcastically.

"Just orb up there!" Ammy cried and disappeared in his sharp light. The two youth followed him with a grimace.

* * *

"I'm bored" Cole stared at the young man who was playing with a ball. He threw it against the wall and caught it. Again and again.

"You are bored? What should I say? I have been here you mother and her sisters vanquished e last time! Oh, and you know it was before you were even born!" Chris shrugged and threw the ball again.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"I was watching" Chris sent him a deadly glare.

"I can't watch." He walked slowly to the window and glanced at the white streets. "I hate that color" Cole narrowed his eyes a little.

"Why?" Chris turned around facing him; he sat onto the window still

"When I see it always the Elders came to my mind. And being dead and all it reminds me an event what I want to forget."

"What kind of event?" Cole asked without trying to cover his curiosity. Chris set hi jaws and stared ahead.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cole frowned at the younger man.

"Why not? Does it have to do something with you being half elder?" he asked without mercy. Chris sent him another deadly glare.

"Do you want me to vanquish you by my hands?" he snapped back. Cole laughed loudly, when he was nearly in tears he replied.

"So what's your problem? You hate your other half? At least there is somebody who is the same as me!"

"You are a demon!" Chris pointed out. He seemed to do that a lot since hi is there.

"You are an elder!"

"Half!"

"I'm saying that all the time and you don't seem to understand"

"You liked your evil powers!" Chris shot back angrily.

"And you like your elder powers" Cole smirked deviously.

"Touché" Chris mumbled.

* * *

Amaranth gazed at the people in their robe as they rushed up and down speaking on their own language. Ignoring everything, but themselves. How Chris and the others hated them, oh, and he wasn't an exception either. How can beings so selfish rule everything? It was the worlds biggest secret. And now everything depends on them. It's a comforting thing isn't it?

When he felt Wyatt's and Bi's presence arrive he called out for the gods.

"Hey!" he yelled. The people in golden robes stopped and stared at them. Wyatt could feel the hate full glares on his chest and face.

"Why did you come?" one of them spoke up. "We solved the exposure" Wyatt flinched at the words. "We don't need you anymore and we don't want anymore trouble. It's hard enough without it. Now the whole world knows about us and the witches. It will be hard to fit in again."

"I understand that." Amaranth replied with a forced calmness. "But we came because of an other thing. It's about Christopher." The elders started to whisper and bubble. Another one spoke up.

"We know that Christopher moved away. It was a tragic."

"Yes it was and we want to change it." Wyatt spoke the first time. The elders started again their whisper, but with an angry manner.

"You can't! It had to be happening like that. There is no way you can change it."

"There is a way." Ammy protested.

"There is no place for time travel! It's dangerous and you know the consequence of the one which happened last time." Another elder warned them referring the events of the younger Halliwell's birthday.

"We didn't want to travel through the time. I know another way. We just need your permission." They mumbled again, but none of the other three could hear anything. They just had to hope.

"Our answer is no" the reply came.

"Why?" Bianca cried the first time. Wyatt just stood here stunned. The force of the grater good will prevent him to get back his brother. He wouldn't bear the knowledge if it happens like that.

"Because it can mess up everything. We are really sorry, but we can't let any go wrong just for a life of a Halliwell."

"How dare you!" Wyatt screamed at them with full of rage. Everything in the hall started to shake to show them the Twice Blessed's emotions. "How dare you put yourself before an innocent?"

"We are not…" Stammered one of them, but Wyatt cut it off.

"Yes you do! You are protecting your little world up there and you pretend to take care of everything down. But you aren't! You did nothing to take care of us. We had to stand on our own in the fights, we didn't ask for anything, oh, and few years ago you wanted to force that life on my family too! And now when we need your help, Chris needs your help! You shake your heads, because it' could be dangerous for your perfect world!" he shouted without mercy. The elders were stunned and they seemed to be torn in what to do.

"You know that's not what we stand for." An old woman spoke up.

"Than do something to show us your right!" Bianca hissed back. She couldn't care less about what will happen if she hurt their feelings. Just one thing was important, her love. Nothing in that damn world. Amaranth tried to be the sober one.

"You know that Chris has a great destiny this time too. Don't forget what happened few years ago! And I know for sure that it wasn't his time yet. The Angel of Destiny can tell you the same." The mumbling again.

'Are you sure? What if you just mess up with death causing a catastrophe?"

"The death is on our side too. And I know sure, because it's a curse. I was there when it happened." Ammy replied.

"You mean the great war? Jillian?"

"Yes. Everything started with Jillian." One of the oldest elders stepped forward.

"I'm afraid we have to change our mind." He said with a sad smiled. He put his hand onto Amaranth's shoulder. "Being back your warrior!" Amaranth smiled happily and fought with the urge to pull the old man into a huge. He stepped back and motioned to Wyatt and Bi to leave as they did he followed them with his smiled never leaving his face.

**

* * *

Soooo? How does it going?**** Do you like it? Next chapter I'll end Jillian's story and I have to tell you we reached the end of the story. Not yet, but just one or two chapters are left. **


	8. Chapter 8

_The demons stood around him in a circle. All of them laughing and enjoying his suffering. The leader started to walk away leaving the young witch to his followers' mercy, but none of them moved or did anything. They preferred watching him bleed to death with a curse eating up his soul._

"_Amaranth!" __he called for his sword's consciousness. _

"_I'm here" __he replied softly._

"_Promise me something" __Jillian choked out with his last strength. Amaranth in this form didn't have a heart, but he had a soul. And his not real heart crushed up._

"_Everything will be alright! We will find a way, just hold on and i…" __he started gabbling. Jillian cut him off forcefully. _

"_Amaranth! Shut up! I will give you something. Something special and I want you to use it right. __So promise me something!" __He managed to say. The demons started to gaze down at him with strange eyes and he felt that he lost too much blood by the time. He had to do it fast. _

"_What's in the promise?" __Amaranth asked. Jillian took a deep breath trying to calm his dying body a little with out succeed. _

"_I give you a body with which you can channel you powers better, i want you to promise to kill them. Kill the demons and save this land for the others. In a short time a witch will born with a very strong magic. Make sure she has the place and the peace to have a family. This family will be the strongest source of good. I ask for that. Will you do it for me?" __he asked finally. _

"_Jillian." __Amaranth stammered weakly. _

"_Amaranth, please! I can't fail her!" __Jillian pleaded desperately. _

"_I will do that. But I want something else. I will save your soul! I will break the curse. Nothing will stop me! I will be your protector no matter what you will be. I promise!" __Amaranth vowed and Jillian didn't have any doubt that he will do what he said. He was always loyal to him and it won't change. He closed his eyes and with a last effort he came up with a spell which would save the good._

"_Here my word, hear my pl__ea_

_Save us from the bloody kill_

_What is mine_

_Will be yours_

_Sacrificing my life_

_Starting yours." __The last thing he saw was the bright light, the last thing what he heard was the scream of the demons and a roar of something big. He slowly closed his eyes with a relief. Everything will be alright. He grabbed the Death's out stretched hand. And Jillian Crow's ended with thousand of demons' death. _

* * *

In 2025 the same sword was about to fulfill his promise. He would brake the curse and he needed nothing more just his lord's body, his soul and his own magic and will, his killer's blood, his family's blood. It should be enough right?... but he knew he had to make a sacrifice to solve it too. But he will do it.

"What now?" Wyatt asked hesitantly. They won against the death, destiny and the elders. Amaranth said before that there was nothing left just the ritual.

"First of all we need a place where is magic is concentrated and which is the sanctuary of goodness. There can't be any evil thing near when it will happen."

"So it can't be the Manor" Wyatt noted. His mother had vanquished the Nexus so many years ago, but it could be felt that it hasn't disappeared completely. So there was a chance that it can be evil, 'cause Zanko tried to put his hand on it. "The only place I can think is Up there. But you don't want to do it there, do you?" Amaranth shrugged.

"We didn't have any chose. If everything goes right than he have to stay here at least for a day."

"Why? He hates the Elders!" Wyatt protested immediately.

"I know, but this is the only way to stop him turning evil. And Wyatt you will have to stay with him."

"I will you can be sure!" Wyatt replied with a determination I his eyes. Amaranth was sure that he couldn't even stop him to stay.

"But if he can't be near evil" Bianca started hesitantly. "Then I can't be near him either."

"Bianca! You are not evil!" the blond boy tried to comfort her, but Amaranth spoke up.

"I'm sorry Bianca, no offense, but you are indeed have a blood with darkness in it. It's not because of you, but your family. You can't go up." He said looking down. He didn't want to hurt the girl's feeling, but he had to for the mission's sake.

"I understand" she replied with a sad smile. Amaranth smiled back gratefully.

"Thank you!" Bianca shook her head immediately.

"No! Thank YOU for saving him!"

"It's my job. Now let's get everything right. Wyatt, I have a something to do for you."

"What is it?"

"You have to get your family's blood. Everybody who have blood connection with Chris. Until you do that Bianca and me will make everything ready up there." Wyatt nodded and orbed away.

* * *

Firstly he went to his youngest Aunt's house. He could sense everybody there form this little part of the family.

"Penny! Patty! Aunt Paige!" he cried out loudly. In a minute three sets of blue orbs appeared in front of him.

"Wyatt, sweetie! How can we help to you?" his Aunt asked immediately. Wyatt help out an athame and a vial.

"I need your blood." He answered. The three of them stared at him like he grew another head.

"For what?" She asked hesitantly. Wyatt shot them his desperate, pleading eyes.

"Please just do it!" Patty stepped forward without another question. She felt that her cousin needed them. Nothing else mattered. She cut her finger hand pressed her blood into the vial. Penny followed suit. In the end the blond boy looked at his aunt waiting.

"This is for Chris, isn't it?" she asked finally. Wyatt stared back stunned.

"From what?" he stammered. Paige just smiled at him gently.

"I just know you. Nah, lend me that athame" she did as her daughters before than stepped back.

"Thank you" Wyatt whispered as he orbed out.

* * *

His next destination his other Aunts family were. He knew it would be that easy. He decided to find the members one by one. Firstly his Aunt.

"Aunt Phoebe?" he asked as he knocked on her door.

"Come in!" came the answer. He stepped in and saw Coop and Phoebe sitting next to each other on the bed. "How are you doing, Honey?" she asked.

"I will be okay, but I need you to do something." He held out the vial and the knife. "I need your blood" Phoebe gazed with the vial uncertainly.

"For?"

"For Chris." She looked up sharply.

"Wyatt!"

"Please Aunt Phoebe! I know what I am doing!" he pleaded.

"Listen to me. I know what you are feeling. I have been here before when I lost Prue. The big Prue. It's not easy, but you…"

"It's not the same! Now I have a chance!" he cried desperately. In the end his family will stop him? His aunt wanted to protest, but to his relief Coop put his hand onto her arm silencing her.

"Just do what he is saying. You were brought back from death too. It's worth a try." His wife stared at him, but nodded slowly and got the vial and the athame from her nephew.

"You have somebody's blood there." She said.

"It's Aunt Paige's, Penny's and Patty's" she nodded and cut her finger. When he got the vial back he stepped back ready to orb away. "Thank you Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop." With that he orbed where he sensed his other cousins.

* * *

Prue jumped a little when her oldest cousin orbed next to her.

"Wyatt!" she screamed waking Sam up.

"What happened?" the younger one asked. Wyatt looked down avoiding Prue's eyes so he didn't see the guilty look in it.

"I need your blood. For Chris." He went before the question. Sam immediately jumped up to help, but his sister tried to stop him.

"Sam no!" she stammered. Sam sent her a cold look and grabbed the athame and cut his finger above the vial.

"Do what you have to do!" he said to the blond one. Wyatt nodded and darted a look at the girl in front of him. Prue was stunned.

"Who's blood is in that?" she asked quietly.

"Paige, Penny, Patty, Phoebe and Sam." He replied coldly. The girl flinched a little at his words.

"Mom gave her blood?" she asked in disbelief.

"At least she wanted to help." Prue flinched again. Sam glared angrily at her.

"You want to let your cousin down? Open your damn eyes already! We need to help! This is what family do!"

"But it will hurt if we don't succeed." She stammered. Sam stared back angrily.

"But we could say that we at least tried!" she looked down and slowly approached Wyatt. She took the knife and gave her blood too.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Wyatt nodded and orbed away. The hardest part is coming!"

* * *

He decided to start with his father. He sensed him in Chris' room. He knew it would hurt to step in that room, but he did what he had to. Leo was lying on Chris's bed staring up to the ceiling. He looked so much older.

"Dad?" he asked quietly. His father lifted his eyes at him and stood up immediately. He went to huge his son and he was surprised when Wyatt didn't pull back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered. Wyatt pulled away gently.

"Don't be. But I need you to do something. I need your blood." He said softly.

"My blood?" Leo frowned. His son nodded.

"The elders agreed to do something. We have a chance to save Chris. We need to do that!"

"The elders agreed?" Wyatt nodded again. Leo looked at the vial with the others blood and took it from his son.

"I'll do it." He said cutting his finger. Wyatt let out a relieved sigh when some one interrupted.

"Can I help too?" he spun around and saw his mother standing at the door. She looked hopefully at him. Wyatt smiled at her.

"Yeh. I just wanted you to do that too." She nodded and grabbed the vial from Leo.

"Where will you do it?" she asked.

"Up there." Her son answered.

"Can we go with you?" Wyatt looked down to the ground.

"I'm afraid you can't. It's not because of me. Amaranth said that it have to be that way. Bianca can1t come either."

"Than I have to agree, right?" she smiled sadly. The blond boy nodded slowly. She gave him the vial then buried herself into his arms. When she pulled back there were tears in her eyes.

"Go don't waste anytime." He nodded and orbed away.

* * *

Amaranth and Salogel carefully put Chris onto the altar. The elders let them do it up there when they asked for it. There were no argument which surprised Amaranth. When they were ready Salogel left. He wasn't needed and he didn't want to be in the way. Blind haired man told him that he wanted to order Chris back to life, but he couldn't do that. He wasn't strong enough to fight with the curse.

Am took the vial with the darklighter's blood next to Chris and opened it. Few seconds later Wyatt orbed next to him. He looked at his younger brother's still and pale form and couldn't ripe his gaze from there. He landed Amaranth the vial with the Halliwell's blood.

"Are your in it too?" Am asked. Wyatt nodded. The magical being opened the vial and put it next to the other one. Everything was there. He just needed to do it. "I want you to stay behind. When Chris is back heal the wound. You have to be fast."

"I will be ready." The blond boy answered and stood back. Amaranth stepped to the altar and put his hand onto Chris chest.

"Here we go!" he whispered and closed his eyes. He started to murmur softly an old spell. He felt as his magic filled the air and he slowly became light. White light surrounded everything and he was pulled forward. he arrived at the first gate: The Elders. He was pulled through it when the group of gods let him. The next one : Destiny. He was allowed to continue. When the third one, The Death appeared, Clarence stood her waiting for him. He smiled his famous smile and opened it. And than he felt the presence of his master. He grabbed it and pulled with himself as he felt his body transformer back to a familiar form. He heard as Chris cried out in pain and thought back when he got that body. Maybe that was Jillian's last memories too. His roar.

**

* * *

There will be another chapter too! Sorry with the spell! I tried my best!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chris looked around fearfully, nearly panicking. A minute before he was arguing with Cole in a plane where everything was white. Suddenly everything disappeared including Cole and he was trapped in darkness. Oh, and there was the pain what he felt which was like to be blown up. He nearly felt sorry for the demons what he vanquished like that. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate. The only thing he felt was his protector presence near him.

"Amaranth! What's happening?" He cried out in fear. He was dead but it didn't mean that bad things can't happen.

"You are going back" he heard Amaranth's voice from the distant. "But I wanted to warn you" he continued.

"Warn me? Why?" Chris asked confusion clear in his tune. If he goes back than everything should be the same and fine, right?

"No it won't be" Amaranth spoke again. "I won't be next to you like I have been until now. "

"Why? What happened? I can't understand! Be plain!" Chris cried angrily. Everything was so confusing.

"Chris! Listen to me! We don't have much time! I have to tell you couple of things! This thing happened because of your past life. You were cursed, but now it's over thanked to your brother and Bianca."

"And to you" Chris cut in. He heard Am's soft chuckle.

"Yeh. But there will be aftermaths. I gave back your life, but I gave back few things what you have before I got them. I give you speed and strength. It won't be magical, but natural to you. Your body will know that because it should have had it since you have been born. You have to learn to control it though. Furthermore your powers will be out for a little and when they come back they will be stronger than ever.

"What?" Chris moaned. "I prefer my powers like they were! Make those back!"He demanded.

"I can't. Stay with Wyatt no matter what. The two of you have a great destiny and lots of demons to kill. Now I have to go."

"Wait Amaranth!" I don't underst…" but his desperate cry was cut off.

"Good bye Chris! And welcome!" Chris opened his mouth to protest, but he felt a strong pull with which he couldn't fight anymore.

* * *

Wyatt covered his face when the light surrounded Amaranth and his brother. When it died down he saw Chris eyes shot open and he gasped for air, the wound on his chest started to bleed again. The blond boy rushed to his side and put his hand above the wound. He sighed with relief when it disappeared. Chris coughed heavily and took deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"Oh my God" Wyatt cried and hugged his brother tightly. Chris wanted to wrap his arms around his brother too, but he was too weak to do anything. So he just searched for comfort in the embrace. When he found out that Wyatt won't let him go he forced his hands up to push his brother away a little. He succeeded too well. He pushed Wyatt at a pillar.

"Hey!" the blond boy cried from where he stood. Chris sat up quickly, but he regretted it immediately when the room started to spin dangerously.

"I'm so sorry, Wy! I didn't mean it." He managed to say with a hoarse voice.

"What was that?" he asked as he approached his now living brother and letting him leaning against him as he sat.

"I'm not sure. Amaranth said something will happen with speed and strength and with my powers." Chris looked around slowly. He was in a small room which had the same color as the plane where he was until that. His eyes grew wide when he saw a sword – a beautiful sword – lying next to him on the altar.

"Wow what is it?" he asked and reached out to grab it. He lifted it up and he found it surprisingly light. The sword was seemed to be made of white metal and white gold, with a dark red ruby on the grip.

Wyatt frowned at the sword in confusion.

"It wasn't there. I haven't seen it. But it's magical. I can feel it." he replied. Chris narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"It's strange, but I can feel Amaranth in it. Can it be that…"

"Why not. " Wyatt said with a hint of smile. "So he didn't leave you completely,"

"Yeh" Chris smiled proudly at the weapon in his hand. "You've never betrayed me, right?"

* * *

Chris and Wyatt spent the day up there in that small room. Chris freaked out a little when he found out where he was, but Amaranth didn't lie when he said his powers wouldn't work for a while. He couldn't orb anywhere and Wyatt had a really hard time to bring it home to him that he had to stay here. Chris threatened him with the sword, but it didn't help so he gave up sighing and rested on the altar, 'cause there was nowhere to sit or lie.

After a day Wyatt orbed him down to Magic School where Bianca waited for them impatiently., but when they arrived she couldn't move or say something fearing if she does something the now nearly healthy looking living Chris would disappear. So she jus stood at the middle of the hall with silent tears in her eyes and on her cheeks.

When Chris saw her he felt guilty for leaving her there like that. She was terrified, but happy. These two emotions filled her beautiful dark eyes. For a few second the three of them stood silently until it became uncomfortable. Chris broke the silence.

"Um…Hello Bi!" He said with a nervous smile. He felt Wyatt's eyes burning holes into his face and he could feel his annoyance through their link. "_Are totally idiot?" __"Nope, but image yourself at my place and I would be curious what would you say!" _he shot back.

Suddenly Bianca threw herself into the brunet boy's arms without a warning. Chris blinked stunned at her but held the girl carefully fearing to hurt her with his new physical strength.

"Do that again with me and I summon you back and torture you until the Earth stops spinning." She said and he knew she meant it. Chris smiled sheepishly.

"Then I have to be careful, right?" he replied. He received a playful shove by the girl and she pulled away whipping away her tears.

"I think you should go back to your family." She said. Chris looked up from her to Wyatt, who held Amaranth in his hand. He put it down carefully preparing to orb them to the Manor.

"She is right. We have to go. They didn't even know that you are back." Chris looked down to his shoes chewing his lips.

"I know, but I'm a little afraid. It won't be easy." He said quietly. Wyatt smiled gently and stood next to his brother. He missed him so much no, matter that he was away not too long. And now he has him back and he won't leave him alone with his problems.

"We will be here, Chris, and if the things will be too overwhelming for you I'll orb you out, okay?" he asked. Chris looked up gratefully and nodded happily.

"Then here we go" he said and gabbed his bro's outstretched hand and they disappeared in blue orb lights. Bi smiled gently and shimmered away to her family. The Halliwells needed time with each other alone.

* * *

Wyatt orbed them to his old bedroom with was full with his old things. Chris looked around confused.

"Why did your orb us there?" he asked.

"I thought you need some time to prepare yourself before we meet with them." He said as he pocked his head out of the room. He sensed their parents up in the attic. "Are you ready?" he asked. Chris shook his head.

"Nope, but we have to do it now. Let's go!" Wyatt nodded and stepped out of the room. He went ahead and Chris followed him nervously. Wyatt didn't want to scare or surprise their parents and he knew Chris felt the same, so when they reached the attic door he called out for their parents.

Piper and Leo stood up when they heard their eldest's voice. They grabbed each other hand and waited not daring to move. Wyatt stepped into the room with a happy smile on his face. His blue eyes had the old shining in them like what he had before the event with Chris.

"Did you?" Piper asked hesitantly. She wanted to be sure. Wyatt nodded and stepped to the side showing them they young man behind him. Chris smiled at them and opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't succeed, because he found himself in his parent's embrace. He didn't dare to move, because of Amaranth's 'gift', but he felt so much happiness that he nearly cried. _I said it would be okay!" _Wyatt told him through their link. _"I know" _

"Mom? Dad? Can I ask for something?" Chris said.

"Of course, Peanut. What is it?" his mother asked.

"Air?" his father laughed happily when he heard Chris' comment and he pulled away gently with his wife.

"Don't ever try to do that again!" Leo said with a somber voice and Chris nodded cheerfully.

"I won't"

"Oh, I'm sure you won't!" Piper said with her motherly tune. "No demon hunting, you stay there, in the Manor, your brother too, I would prefer if you share a room again!"

"MOM!" And Leo laughed again. His sons started to argue with his wife again like they did before. Everything was the same again. He looked out of the window. He saw a young witch showing his powers to a mortal boy who watched him in wonder. No. Nothing will be the same, but it will be good.

_**A word which suddenly hit your heart, **_

_**It's enough for you to step back broken down in silence. **_

_**There is no good in the sea of troubles. **_

_**Your destiny is a ship squirming between the waves…**_

_**And because you so far away from your goal,**_

_**One day you decide to give up.**_

_**Never say goodbye, every new day is a new hope, **_

_**Maybe you lose everything, but live for the tomorrow!**_

_**Never say goodbye, because the night ends, **_

_**The morning comes again; there is someone who is waiting for your return.**_

_**Like the grass from under the snow – close to the spring – **_

_**Breathing freely reaching towards the sky.**_

_**You feel it too, new life is waiting for you,**_

_**If you stayed loyal to your dreams.**_

_**Never say goodbye, every new day is a new hope, **_

_**Maybe you lose everything, but live for the tomorrow!**_

_**Never say goodbye, because the night ends, **_

_**The morning comes again; there is someone who is waiting for your return.**_

_**Never say goodbye, every new day is a new hope, **_

_**Maybe you lose everything, but live for the tomorrow!**_

_**Never say goodbye, because the night ends, **_

_**The morning comes again; there is someone who is waiting for your return.**_

_**You feel it too, new life is waiting for you,**_

_**If you stayed loyal to your dreams.**_

_**Never say goodbye, every new day is a new hope, **_

_**Maybe you lose everything, but live for the tomorrow!**_

_**Never say goodbye, because the night ends, **_

_**The morning comes again; there is someone who is waiting for your return.**_

_**Never say goodbye!**_

_**Homonyik Sándor : Sose búcsúzz el. **_

_**

* * *

This is one of my favorite songs and I think it's fits to this story. I hope you like it and please comment! If you interested with the song you can find it at youtube. Oh, and one last thing. It's an Hungarian song and I was the one who translated it. I hope it isn't a disaster. **_

**My next story will be 'Chris Perry, The chronicles of the past' watch my profile! **


End file.
